Inheritance
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Stolen necklaces, untold power, and unavoidable destinies. Love, fate, and courage all play a part in this ending of sagas. And Eragon's destiny will come to be revealed... which path does he take? Find out... Sequal to Empire Summary of Empire inside
1. Empire Recap

Alright guys! I'm proud to introduce you to the sequal to Empire, Inheritance. Just to let you know, Empire was written before Brisingr came out, so everything in the my first book is my own creation, except for the name of Eragon's sword in the last chapter and how it catches on fire.

I'm still sticking to my same plot... so I hope you enjoy this. The only thing I am keeping the same is the identity of Eragon's father, and a few other things (it'll be very obvious what was the same).

Here's a recap of Empire so you know what happened.

**Empire Recap (Empire takes place after Eldest)**

The story starts with Mercury, a fifteen year old elf girl finding a dragon egg hidden in Du Weldenvarden. Eragon then returns form the battle of the burning plains, finding out that Mercury is a princess. Mercury's mother was Arya's younger sister, Princess Aiya, who, even know, lies in an enchanted sleep induced by King Glabatorix.

Mercury is also upset about something unknown to Eragon, she is upset about the dissapearance of her twin sister, Star. When the dragon egg hatches for Mercury, bonding her with silver dragon Rose, Mercury convinces Eragon to try to rescue Star.

Star, meanwhile, escapes Uru'baen, after stealing the remaining dragon egg. She then tries to run away, but is recaptured after the egg hatches for her, revealing her presence to Galbatorix's soldiers. Eragon returns to Mercury empty handed.

After Murtagh is told to guard Star, all four of these riders start to have a prophicical dream showing one of them depicted on a hill, uttering a war cry.

After Mercury's status as a rider is reveiled, she starts to train with Eragon and Oromis. During their training, Oromis asks them to make "dream fairths," fairths with you make off a dream. Mercury makes a dream fairth of Murtagh, while Eragon makes a dream fairth of Star.

Oromis also teaches Eragon and Mercury that using a certain type of magic minimises the amount of energy you use. Certain elements are easier to cast for certain people, and casting those types of spells minimises energy loss by a considerate amount.

Two weeks later, Mercury accompanies Roran and Eragon to rescue Katrina. They suceed, but not until Mercury casts a spell, leaving her drained of energy. She later reveals this spell to be the spell Galbatorix casted on her mother, putting her into a neverending sleep. Mercury also reveals a medallion that her mother gave her, the only memory that she has of her. Mercury kept some of her energy in it, like a gem stone. But when she went to absorb some, she found a vast array of energy there, shocking her.

Mercury then decides to rescue Star, but Eragon refuses to let her. In her anger, Mercury runs away, and barges into Uru'baen, getting herself captured.

But Murtagh, who desperately wants to redeem his name, decides to help her. He lets her look through her mind, making sure he's honest. She swears to him that she will free him from his oaths.

When they return to their rooms, Star gets mad at Mercury for revealing her presence. While they are talking, Murtagh notices Mercury's mother's necklace. He points it out, and tells a story about how an elf girl stole if from Galbatorix, and that it has an engraved letter "K" on it. Mercury studdies the necklace, finding it is the same one Murtagh spoke of.

Meanwhile, Eragon returns to Ellesmera, telling Islanzadi of Mercury's "quest." He then convinces Rhunon to teach him how to make a sword, and names the sword Brisingr.

Thus ends Empire. And now, here we begin, with Inheritance.

**Inheritance**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Stolen necklaces, untold power, and unavoidable destinies. Love, fate, and courage all play a part in this ending of sagas. And Eragon's destiny will come to be revealed... which path does he take? Find out... Sequal to Empire (Summary of Empire inside)


	2. Escape?

Yay! It's finally time to start the story! Sorry I've taken so long... I've been kinda lazy! (nervous giggle)

**Inheritance**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Stolen necklaces, untold power, and unavoidable destinies. Love, fate, and courage all play a part in this ending of sagas. And Eragon's destiny will come to be revealed... which path does he take? Find out... Sequal to Empire (Summary of Empire inside)

**Ch 1: Escape?**

_I don't like this, Mercury. _

_Why, Star? _

_I... I don't trust Murtagh. _

_Why?_

_After what he did? He's a traitor! _

_He didn't want to be one. _

_That doesn't change what he is. _

_I know, but tell me one thing. Have I ever trusted the wrong person?_

_... no... _

_So what makes you think I will now? _

_I'm sorry... I just can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong with escaping... _

_Nothing will go wrong. I'm sure of it! _

10 minutes later, when Star was asleep, Mercury turned to Murtagh.

_Murtagh? _

_... what, Mercury?_

_I need you to promise me something. _

_What? _

_When we escape, if something goes wrong, you must promise me that, if Galbatorix orders you to capture someone, you will recapture me first. _

_What? Why!?_

_Because. I'm the weakest of all you riders. Capturing me will not help Galbatorix very much. But if he got Eragon or Star..._

_But that doesn't tell me why!_

_I don't want anyone to get hurt because I do something stupid. _

_Why do you think you'll do something stupid? _

_Really... think about that... _

_Oh... right... klutz. _

_Swear it! _

_Okay... _

* * *

"Mercury!"

The elf girl jumped out of bed and stared down the boy who had just screamed her name. "I was sleeping!" she growled.

"So... was I..." came a drowsy voice.

"Star! Mercury!" sighed Murtagh, "This is important!" Mercury glared at Murtagh, who continued talking. "Galbatorix wants to interrogate Mercury!"

Star jumped up, "What?"

Mercury trembled, "That... that's not good..."

"You have no idea..." said Star. She glared at Murtagh, "Let him try to hurt my sister. He lays one finger on her... and he's gonna get it!"

"But that's just the thing..." sighed Murtagh, "By this time, any prisoner would have gone through so much torture... except for your sister. I don't get it. Galbatorix has stayed completely clear of her. It's like he's... scared..."

"Of me?" Mercury laughed, "Scared of Star? Understandable... Scared of me??? It... It's like being scared of... a bunny!"

"Point!" said Star. She pointed a finger at Mercury, who's slightly-pointed ears morphed into droopy, furry, bunny ears. Murtagh burst into laughter.

"What did you?" Mercury ran to a mirror, "You did NOT!" Everyone stopped.

"You just did magic..." said Murtagh.

"Duh!" said Star.

"But..." Mercury frowned, "Even simple spells were blocked... up until now..."

"Yeah!" said Star, "I couldn't even do interior decorating!" She pointed her finger at a pair of red curtains, and promptly turned them lime green. "Awesome!" Mercury and Star skipped around the room, turning the furniture, walls, and decorative various shades of neon.

_I think you guys are missing the point..._

_What?_ asked both the twins in unison.

_Hello? _sighed Murtagh, _We can use magic! What can we do with magic?_

_Give Mercury bunny ears? _

_Interior decorating?_

_I know! _thought-shouted Star.

_We can_, said Mercury.

_throw a_, smiled Star.

_party! _shouted both of the twins in unison, high fiving.

Murtagh sighed, _We can ESCAPE! _

_Good idea. _

Two seconds later, Murtagh, Mercury, and Star were next to Ice and Rose. And Eragon. Eragon had showed up, thanks to Mercury telleporting him here. Yes, telleporting was very convienent... if you had elf-like strength. If not... you just got a fast-track pass to heaven. But having a necklace filled with imperishable energy was always useful...

"Okay, knowing my luck, Galbatorix has noticed us by now," said Mercury. Murtagh stood next to her, holding her arm. If he 'captured' her, he wouldn't need to go after Eragon.

_I've been hiding all of our movements. _

"Good thinking, Ice!" smiled Star.

"Okay..." said Mercury. "We need to get out of here, fast. Eragon! Take my necklace and use the energy to get you, Star, Ice, and Rose back to Ellesmera. Murtagh and I will follow."

Eragon sighed, "Why him? Why are you trusting him?"

"I don't trust the wrong people."

_Little one, why do I need to go without you? _

_Without the necklace, I can only transport one person. I will need some of Murtagh's strength, too. _

_I still don't like this... _

_I'll be fine... now go! _Mercury kissed Rose on her nose... She turned to Star and hugged her. Star burst into tears. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'll see you in... like... 2 minutes!"

"I'll still miss you!" the two sisters hugged for a little bit. Murtagh was still holding Mercury's arm.

The brothers glared at each other, and Eragon pulled Star away from Mercury. Mercury handed Eragon her necklace. "Take care of it." Eragon nodded. He waved, and turned blurry, and disapeared. Star, Rose, and Ice followed.

"Well, well, well," said a voice, "Nice plan. Too bad I... changed things to my... advantage! And _Murtagh_, say..." the voice rambled off in the ancient language.

"I will guard the elf girl, Mercury, with my life," said Murtagh.

"Good," sighed the voice, "Now why don't you two turn around?"

Mercury felt her body beind turned like a marionette, and Murtagh's hand left her arm, leaving that spot on her skin unnaturally cold. Stiff with fear, Mercury looked at Murtagh. _How? _

_I don't know..._ said Murtagh.

"Why don't you two look at _me_!"

With the word 'me' Mercury's head jerked up, bringing her face to face, eye to eye, with the black king himself... Galbatorix.

* * *

Dann-dannn-dannnnnnn! Hope you enjoy it!


	3. A Star's Sadness

Sorry I've taken so long... I've been kinda lazy... and grounded... (nervous giggle) forgive me! (puppy dog eyes)

**Inheritance**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Stolen necklaces, untold power, and unavoidable destinies. Love, fate, and courage all play a part in this ending of sagas. And Eragon's destiny will come to be revealed... which path does he take? Find out... Sequal to Empire (Summary of Empire inside)

**Ch 2: A Star's Sadness**

_DON'T COME BACK!!!!!!!!!! _

Eragon jumped. Actually, he jumped out of a tree... but either way... painful landing. Star ran down the stairs of her tree house in the Hall of Trees. "What was that?"

Eragon slowly pulled himself up. "Waise heill..." he murmered, as the multiple bruises on his body slowly disaperared.

"What was that?" repeated Star, more forcefully.

"I... I think it was you sister..." murmered Eragon, "I was just getting ready to go back to get her... I mean, she's taking an awfully long time, and I was worried... but... just as the thought to go back entered my head, your sister's voice rang through me..."

Star gasped. _She can't be in trouble! _"What did she say?"

Eragon sighed, if Star was anything like Mercury, he should just keep his trap shut. He looked at Star. Puppy dog eyes... WHY? "Please tell me?" Star whimpered, "She's my baby sister!"

Eragon sighed, _i'm so dead. _"She said, 'Don't Come Back!'"

Star's eyes grew wide, "Is she in trouble? I think so... Do you agree with me? Will you save her? You have to save her! You can't not save her! She's my sister!"

"Aye?" said Eragon hesitantly.

"Yay!" Star glomped Eragon, "I love you!"

"I refuse to let you leave!"

Star and Eragon spun around, seeing the imposing figure of Queen Izlanzadi.

"Why?" gasped Star.

"I'm sorry, darling," sighed Izlanzadi, "but sacrifices must be made."

"Wha?" Star stared, "You can't be serious! She's my sister! A Princess! You can't just... You CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Star turned to Izlanzadi, her eyes blazing. Magic gathered around her hands, condencing to form gauntlets of icicles. Star's hair flowed out behind, and wind whipped around her and Eragon. She glared at the Queen, "I WON'T LET YOU DOOM MY SISTER!"

She lunged at Izlanzadi, but was stopped. Eragon held her hand. "Star!" he called, "Please! Stop it! Don't do this! You'll regret it! Wha... what would Mercury say?!"

Star turned on Eragon, glaring. Her face morphed from anger to sadness, great sadness. The icicles melted, and the wind died out. Star collapsed on the ground, and Eragon hastily picked her up. Star opened her eyes, and looked at Eragon sady. "She... she would tell me... exactly what you did..." she murmered, fainting.

Eragon sighed. _You may not know it, but I know how you feel Star... I lost my brother, just as much as you lost your sister... _

* * *

I'm so sorry it's so short! Thank you for being so patient! Sorry I didn't write more, but it's 11:00 here and I gotta sleep cause I need to wake up early tomorrow! Hope you enjoy anyway! And sorry for the long wait!


End file.
